


Graves

by Marvel4ever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel4ever/pseuds/Marvel4ever
Summary: Peter Parker was tired of graves.





	Graves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half hour. its not every good but whatever. let me know what yall think!

The first grave Peter ever remembered was a big one. It had a huge stone, with familiar names on it. Everyone was crying he didn’t understand why. The only thing he did understand, is that his parents weren’t coming back. 

Years later he understood. That big stone and patch of grass was all he had left of the people he called mom and dad. 

The next grave he saw was smaller. It only had one name. He never really saw the whole stone, his eyes were to covered in tears to see straight. This time, he understood immediately that he would never see his uncle again.

He knew that even before the grave.  
He knew when his uncle's blood stained his arms and clothes.   
He knew it was his fault. 

 

Peter never saw the next grave that went in the family plot. He was in to much distress. He couldn’t handle seeing yet another stone, marking his failure. He cried for days over his Aunt. He cried knowing that he was the reason Ben was dead. He cried because he was the reason May always had to work and because it was his fault she would never be able to breathe, feel and touch. 

He never went to that grave, because he knew he was too fragile to see another grave. 

 

Peter thought no one was left for him to lose. He was wrong. He sat front row at another funeral, cursing himself for losing another dad. This grave was fancier than all of the other ones. It was nice stone, with flower-like carvings covering the border. Peter hated the grave. Sure it was beautiful, but the name read Iron Man. Peter hated that even in his passing, people would only ever see the iron façade that Tony put up. Only he really cared about Tony Stark. And he knew it was his fault that Tony wasn’t there today. 

 

After a while, Peter grew to think that everyone that got close to him would die. He would think ‘if I’m the reason people are dying, maybe I should be the one to die.’ No one was there to pull him out of those thoughts. In school lectures about suicide, people would always say that suicide hurts people close to person. During that lesson all Peter could think about was how he didn’t have anyone else to mourn for him. 

He got low. Lower than before, and eventually he wanted to get as low as he could. He climbed to the top of the World Trade Center and thought about his grave. If he would even have one. ‘I don’t deserve one,’ he thought over and over. ‘Everyone I’ve ever loved died because of me. It’s only fitting that now it’s my turn.’   
He took his turn. He jumped. As he fell, he felt at peace. He thought of Ben, May, and Tony. He was happy he was about to see them again. 

The last grave Peter Parker thought of was his own. It was plain and simple, just with his name. It was just another grave.


End file.
